


Movie Night

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus and Roan have a movie night with their daughter.





	Movie Night

Ferus stood and watched as Roan and their daughter, Violet, were debating on a movie to watch for their movie night. Ferus didn’t think it was possible to feel so much love, but looking at his husband and his daughter, he did. When Roan caught his eye, Ferus motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen. When Roan entered the kitchen, Ferus pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Having a hard time choosing a movie,” Ferus asked with a smile.

“Yeah. I’m trying to help her choose between three of her favorite princess movies,” Roan laughed as the microwave beeped.

Ferus smiled, and took the popcorn out of the microwave. “Sounds like a tough choice.” Ferus dumped the popcorn into a large bowl as Roan poured in a bag of M&M’s to achieve a perfect combination of salty and sweetness.

“It is,” Roan said putting a hand on Ferus’s cheek. “I can’t believe that we are living a life that consists of watching princess movies.” 

Ferus laughed and put his hands on Roan’s waist. “Neither can I partner. It’s the best isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah,” Roan replied, kissing Ferus briefly. “It really is. We should talk sometime about having another kid.”

“Yeah. I want another one or two or three,” Ferus said, just as Violet yelled for Roan to come back. “Here. Take this with you. I’ll be in there in a minute with our drinks.” 

Roan headed back into the living room with the bowl of popcorn after kissing Ferus’s cheek. Ferus grabbed a drink for each of them and joined the others in the living room. Roan looked at Ferus, an amused look on his face. “We are still having a hard time deciding.” 

Ferus chuckled. “Vi, if you don’t choose a movie by the time I get out of the bathroom, I will choose one for us. Ok?” 

“Ok, but I will,” Violet replied staring intently at the three options in front of her. 

Ferus kissed the top of her head and winked at his husband. When he returned from the bathroom, Roan and Violet were waiting on the couch for him. “Oh you chose Frozen. Good choice,” he said as he got comfortable beside Roan who immediately put an arm around him.

“We’re going to have a certain song stuck in our head forever now,” Roan said looking at Ferus who laughed softly and agreed. 

“It’s a shame Trever couldn’t join us tonight,” he said to Roan. 

Roan laughed. “Yeah. I’m sure a night with Lune, Astri, and Clive was more appealing to him than a night watching princess movies with us.”

Ferus chuckled and kissed Roan’s cheek. “His loss. This is my idea of heaven. Well, one of my ideas. I’m sure you are more than aware of my other ideas…”

“Shhhhhh,” Violet said covering Roan and Ferus’s mouths with her tiny hands. “The movie is playing.”

Ferus and Roan shared an amused look before digging into their snacks. Ferus rested his head on Roan’s shoulder once he ate all he wanted. He sensed Roan’s smile and felt Roan’s hand move up to his hair to softly play with it as his eyes stayed focused on the movie. 

Violet suddenly turned to look at Roan and Ferus. “I really want a sister.” 

Ferus felt Roan’s hand freeze in his hair. He sat up and exchanged a look with his husband, who was shocked as well because they weren’t expecting to hear anything like that from her. “We’re talking about it sweetie,” Ferus assured her with a smile. 

“Yeah. We want you to have a lot of sisters and brothers,” Roan added, smiling at her. “You just have to be patient.” 

“Ok,” Violet sighed loudly and turned back to the movie.

Ferus smiled at Roan and pulled him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I think you’re alright,” Roan teased, allowing his hand to run through Ferus’s hair again. Ferus chuckled softly and rested his head on Roan’s shoulder again, feeling so much love for the family he had and will have. “More than alright,” Roan added just before softly kissing Ferus’s forehead. 

Before Ferus could respond, he had a lap full of five year old. Ferus laughed and put his arms around her after she got comfortable in his lap. Instead of watching the rest of his movie, he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Roan’s hand running through his hair and his squirming daughter in his lap, the two greatest loves of his life. 

When the movie was over Roan turned to Ferus. “Babe, what do you want to watch now,” he asked before realizing Ferus was asleep.

“Shhh,” Violet said quietly, putting a finger over her lips. “Dad’s asleep.”

Roan smiled. “Do you want to choose another movie,” he asked Violet quietly.

Violet nodded. She chose Beauty and the Beast as Roan cleaned up, being careful not to disturb Ferus. Before he joined Violet and Ferus, he grabbed a blanket from their bedroom. When he returned to the living room, Ferus was half awake. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Roan teased as he took his place by Ferus on the couch again.

Ferus smiled and motioned for Violet to come sit with him again. “It’s hard to stay asleep when my best pillow disappeared on me.”

Roan chuckled softly and kissed Ferus before getting comfortable under the blanket. “Well, I’m sorry.” 

“I guess I can forgive you because you’re really cute,” Ferus joked as he cuddled with Roan and Violet.

Roan chuckled and kissed his husband once more before they watched the movie. Violet fell asleep halfway through, but the guys waited until the movie was over before deciding to call it a night.

“I’ll take her to bed,” Ferus told Roan, picking up their sleeping daughter. “And I’ll join you in bed in a few minutes.” 

Roan kissed Violet’s forehead before Ferus carried her into her bedroom. Once Roan took care of clean up and other small things, he joined Ferus in their bedroom. “Getting her to brush her teeth was so difficult but I managed it,” he told Roan who chuckled and undressed before heading into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later to join his husband in bed.

“Good,” Roan said kissing Ferus. “Now are you ready to go to sleep or do you want to show me another version of your heaven?”

Ferus laughed. “In a minute but first, let’s talk about having another kid.”


End file.
